Hero
by Musa Lockheart
Summary: Peter no conoce el pasado de Deadpool. Conoce el nombre. Y ahora, después de mucho tiempo de creer que conocía al hombre bajo la máscara y tener una opinión formada sobre él, todo ha sido como una avalancha de sorpresas [SpideyPool]
Peter Parker vuelve a revolverse entre las sábanas una vez más. Aburrido y hastiado de no poder dormir, se destapa, dándole una patada a las mantas y dejando sus brazos caer a ambos lados de su cabeza, sobre la almohada. Perfora el techo con el ceño fruncido y esa sensación que no sabe describir dentro del estómago.

Desde lo que había pasado hacía más de tres meses, su cabeza había sido un caos. Siempre dicen que hay un antes y un después en la forma en la que ves a una persona cuando aún no sabes nada sobre ellos y cuando, por fin, conoces un poco de su historia.

Peter no conoce el pasado de Deadpool. Conoce el nombre. Y ahora, después de mucho tiempo de creer que conocía al hombre bajo la máscara y tener una opinión formada sobre él, todo ha sido como una avalancha de sorpresas. El último mes… bueno.

Todo, absolutamente _todo_ , había empezado aquella estúpida noche.

-(Flash-Back)-

-¿...Wade?

La voz cortó el repentino silencio nocturno como un cuchillo atraviesa la mantequilla. Suave, abriéndose paso despacio y sin esfuerzo. Todo el mundo se quedó quieto. Deadpool estaba de espaldas a la chica, que, empujando con las manos el suelo de gravilla, se fue incorporando. Primero sobre sus rodillas. Luego, poco a poco, poniéndose en pie.

La figura roja del mercenario se volvió, despacio, alargando un brazo hacia ella con la mano abierta.

Ella se congeló en el sitio, abrazándose a sí misma, los ojos brillantes. La chica era preciosa. Si no estuvieran hablando de Deadpool, habría pensado que había que estar loco para rechazar a una muchacha así.

-Capi -fue lo único que acertó a decir- ¿...puedes encargarte de que-

-Claro. Cuenta con ello -respondió, solemne. La cara de la chica se contrajo, primero con un gesto de dolor, tristeza, y por último de enfado.

Deadpool volvió a darse la vuelta. Todo pasó a cámara lenta. Steve agarrando a la chica por el brazo con toda la delicadeza posible, ella revolviéndose con lágrimas en los ojos, enfadada, en pleno estallido de rabia, la figura roja alejándose de allí sin mirar atrás.

-Wade Wiston Wilson, eres un hijo de puta.

Peter pudo verlo. Fue imperceptible, ese pequeño momento en el tiempo en que le vio vacilar, para finalmente marcharse de allí.

El resto de los Avengers le preguntaron si quería que le llevasen a casa. Peter agradeció el ofrecimiento, pero decidió quedarse. Los eventos recientes le habían descolocado los esquemas de arriba a abajo y necesitaba tomar el aire. Tenía el impulso de seguir al artífice de su actual estado de shock y averiguar de qué cojones iba todo aquello.

Después de investigar un poco por los tejados de la zona, pudo distinguir una figura recortada contra el reflejo de las luces de Nueva York. Le rodeaba un aire melancólico y nostálgico y se aproximó a él, por primera vez desde que se conocían, sin estar alerta.

-¿Qué coño ha sido eso? -su propia voz le resultó ajena en el silencio de la noche.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Deadpool, sin moverse ni un ápice, respondiera.

-Fantasmas del pasado, Spidey -dijo simplemente, ni rastro de vacilación en su voz.

-A mí me parecía bastante viva -se cruzó de brazos, cabezota. No podía evitarlo, de repente sentía unas inmensas ganas de meterse donde no le llamaban, en la vida de una persona que, hasta ahora, ni siquiera le caía bien.

-Las malas decisiones tienen consecuencias, baby boy. Podría convertir esto en una versión barata de la bella y la bestia, o puedo por una vez en mi vida tomar el camino correcto. Ya sabes, para variar un poco, ¿No dicen que hay que probar cosas nuevas? -aunque no se había movido ni un ápice, Peter podía saber que estaba dudando de sí mismo, a pesar de todo. Como si sus palabras pretendieran convencerle a él, más que a Peter- No te preocupes, aunque papá y mamá ya no se hablen, te seguiremos queriendo igu-

-Wade -le interrumpió, y el sonido de aquel nombre saliendo de su boca por primera vez debía de haberles impresionado a los dos, porque consiguió callarle en el acto- ...Si le explicas-

Un suspiro de exasperación le interrumpe.

-¿No son adorables cuando todavía creen en cosas? -parece hablarse a sí mismo por un momento- Créeme, Sweetcheeks _,_ me he escuchado esa canción. _Si le explicas lo que ha pasado lo entenderá_ -imita la voz en falsete de vete a saber quién- _Si te quiere de verdad no le importará que parezcas un cruce extraño aunque exótico entre Freddy Krueger y Sergei Polunin_ (porque, seamos honestos, tengo unas piernas estupendas) -Peter, a pesar de la diarrea verbal, le observa con la sensación constante de tener un puño apretándole dentro del pecho- En la vida real, las cosas no son así.

-Deberías concederle al menos el beneficio de la duda, ¿no te parece? -respondió en tono cansado, negando ligeramente con la cabeza- darle la oportunidad de elegir por sí misma.

-No. Porque esa es la peor parte, Spidey -y las siguientes palabras vienen cargadas de una sensación que Peter no consigue descifrar del todo, pero que le resulta tremendamente familiar- Sé que ella me querrá de vuelta y no puedo permitirlo. No estoy dispuesto a volver su vida tan fea como la mía.

Y con esas palabras, los labios de Peter quedan sellados. Sabe que es una decisión irrevocable y no puede evitar que le invada una profunda corriente de empatía. Cierra los ojos y por un momento, consigue recrear en su cabeza vívidamente la imagen de Gwen.

Abre los ojos. En algún momento, ha acabado de pie junto a él, con la mirada perdida en aquella ciudad que nunca duerme.

¿Sabes? -dice de repente y su voz suena cargada de energía- Creo que no estás tan mal, después de todo. Lo de esta noche... bueno, ha sido bastante heroico -se vuelve para mirarle de reojo y nota que el mercenario también le observa a través de la máscara de Deadpool. Con un suspiro, Peter agarra el extremo de su máscara y se deshace de ella, sintiendo el frío de la noche impactar directamente contra su cara descubierta. Extiende la mano hacia la estupefacta figura a su lado- Peter Parker -ofrece, intentando que el gesto transmita el respeto que pretende.

El brazo embutido en spandex rojo vacila ligeramente antes de corresponder al gesto, estrechando su mano. Por unos instantes, parece totalmente concentrado en el rostro descubierto de Peter, como si lo estuviera examinando al milímetro, alargando el contacto más por descuido que por propia voluntad. Finalmente, le suelta. Carraspea.

-Vaya, _Petey_ , ¿estás sucumbiendo finalmente a mis encantos? -usa el tono sarcástico de siempre. Al parecer le viene bastante bien para enmascarar el timbre algo solitario de su voz- Te aviso que, una vez te subes, es un tren sin destino.

-Ya quisieras -bromea, pero no se mueve ni un ápice de donde está. Termina poniéndose la máscara de nuevo. Ha sido un día largo y empieza a notar el cansancio apoderarse de él- Creo que voy a dar por terminada la noche -anuncia finalmente y Deadpool le hace un gesto con la mano para despedirle.

-Yo me quedaré un rato más por aquí.

Peter se limita a asentir, saltando finalmente al vacío para poner rumbo a casa.

Mientras se balancea de edificio en edificio, no puede evitar recrearse y repetir en su cabeza los eventos de las últimas horas. Tiene esa sensación en la base del estómago que no termina de asentarse. Está ahí flotando. Incómoda. Presente.

Quizás sí que sea la hora de irse a dormir.

-(Final del Flash-Back)-

Había que joderse. Resultaba que el mercenario bocazas escondía una persona decente debajo de toda esa fachada de despreocupación y poca vergüenza. Es más, Peter estaba convencido de que había mucho, mucho más debajo de la fachada de lo que Wade mostraba al resto del mundo, y precisamente eso era lo que le había perdido. La puta curiosidad.

No era solo el nuevo respeto que se había instaurado entre los dos. Ahora Peter necesitaba _saber_ más. Y aunque su sentido común y su orgullo le habían puesto algunas trabas, de alguna manera, después de aquella noche, Peter y Wade se habían empezado a convertir en algo parecido a amigos.

Solo de pensarlo, Peter se echó las manos a la cara, frotándose los ojos con las palmas de las manos y soltando un sonidito exasperado. ¿Por qué, de todas las cosas, había aceptado ir a comer burritos con el idiota?

-(Flash-Back)-

-Hmpf -hizo un sonido de aprobación mientras engullía aquella cosa rellena de otras cosas que, a pesar de la pinta sospechosa del establecimiento y la envoltura aceitosa, era lo mejor que había comido en los últimos meses.

-¿No está mal, eh? -había respondido el mercenario, enrollando su máscara ligeramente hasta por encima de su nariz para dar buena cuenta de su propia comida.

-En serio, ¿vas a comerte _todo_ eso? -bromeó Peter, un poco incrédulo al ver la bolsa llena de comida- Es decir, patearle el culo a una banda de traficantes da hambre, lo pillo, pero… ¿quince burritos no te parece ser un poco optimista?

-¿Dónde crees que consigo toda la energía que necesito para mantener trabajando a todo gas este cuerpazo griego que gasto? -dijo moviendo las cejas de forma insinuante bajo la máscara mientras se metía la mitad de uno en la boca.

-De hecho, no quiero saber qué demonios haces para quemar todo eso que comes -recalcó, permitiéndose examinar con disimulo la piel maltratada que rodeaba la boca del mercenario. Era bastante menos terrible de lo que había pensado cuando este había hecho referencias hacia sí mismo. Sí, vale, tenía pinta de ser una putada. Y no el colmo del atractivo. Pero debajo de toda esa piel arremolinada que formaba dibujos extraños, se distinguía la mandíbula recta, las líneas del cuello, los rasgos de un rostro que, en algún momento, tuvo que ser bastante atractivo.

Peter estuvo a punto de escupir la mitad del contenido de su boca al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.

-Siento si el show de los horrores te quita el apetito, Spidey -dijo Wade restándole importancia, consciente de que Spiderman había estado observándole durante un rato. Por experiencia, había aprendido que era mejor dejar a la gente mirar que ofenderse por ello- a mí también me lo quitaba antes, pero con el tiempo te acostumbras.

-No-…Yo no-…-Peter se sintió de lo más violento al sentirse descubierto y horrorizado por haber sido totalmente malinterpretado- No es así para nada. Solo tenía curiosidad -confesó, algo cohibido, pero decidiendo que la sinceridad era la mejor carta, después de todo.

-No pasa nada. Es normal tener curiosidad cuando se es joven y guapo -hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia, el tono animado y la fachada de sinvergüenza de vuelta en su sitio.

-Oye… -dijo Peter, carraspeando ligeramente para deshacer el ambiente incómodo que se había instalado entre ellos- ¿…te gustaría venir a echar unas partidas a la X-box en mi piso? -eh, Wade era un tío, él era un tío. Estaba totalmente bien visto invitar a un amigo a casa a viciar un rato y Peter sabía que era un poco friki por su parte, pero no tenía demasiada gente a la que invitar, después de todo.

Wade se quedó mirándole un momento y, tras chuparse la salsa de los burritos de los dedos y con su característica sonrisa de vuelta, añadió.

-Puedes apostar ese culito prieto a que sí.

-(Final del Flash-Back)-

-Maldito Wade -farfulló por lo bajo al recordar el comentario de marras, poniéndose como un tomate.

Lo cierto era que, desde ese día, Deadpool había empezado a pasar bastante tiempo en casa de Peter. Ya fuera para echar unos vicios a la X-box, para ver películas, comer comida basura y hablar de cosas de "Superbros" como él las llamaba, siempre se veían al menos dos o tres veces en semana. Y cuando por cualquier motivo Wade se perdía unos días por algún trabajo que le llevase más tiempo, lo cierto era que Peter notaba _demasiado_ la ausencia del imbécil.

Sin embargo, había algo de toda aquella situación que le tocaba bastante la moral.

Es decir, Peter le había revelado su identidad secreta a Wade. Y cuando estaban en su casa, iba vestido como una persona normal, sin máscara y sin traje de Spiderman. Le había confiado esa parte de su vida porque le respetaba y porque, bueno, ahora también eran amigos.

Por eso, llegado cierto punto, empezaba a tocarle un poco las narices la tontería de la máscara. No entendía por qué no podía simplemente _relajarse_ de una puta vez con Peter y estar cómodo en su casa, sin tener que llevarla puesta todo el día. En cierto modo hería sus sentimientos, tan tonto como pudiera parecer.

Pero lo que más le perturbaba de toda esta situación, no solo era que ahora fueran amigos, o que pasaran tiempo juntos, o que se notara un poco cuando no estaba. Lo realmente preocupante, lo realmente perturbador de todo esto y lo que realmente no le dejaba dormir por las noches en las últimas dos semanas era algo que había descubierto no hacía mucho.

Y es que Peter Parker estaba, de hecho, celoso.

Toca las palmas y baila.

De todas las personas del universo, Peter estaba _celoso_ por el maldito Deadpool.

-(Flash-Back)-

-No es que no esté disfrutando esta romántica _rendez-vouz_ , encanto, sé que donde ha habido fuego siempre quedan cenizas, pero creo que deberíamos mantenerlo estrictamente profesional -bromeó Deadpool, como siempre, aterrizando con Domino en el suelo con un ágil movimiento.

-Veo que hay cosas que nunca cambian, _Wade_ -dijo ella, con una sonrisa ladeada, aunque poniendo los ojos en blanco- sigues flirteando más que respirar.

-Es parte de la diversión. Hay que darle un poco de salsa a la vida, preciosa -dijo alejándose, con el traje medio hecho girones en algunos de los sitios, cantando alguna canción ininteligible, mientras Peter le miraba boquiabierto y Domino le daba una palmada en la espalda, con buen humor.

-¿No te molesta que te diga esas cosas? -dijo por fin, recobrando el habla y ella se rió.

-Es Wade. Flirtea con todo el mundo, es su manera de relacionarse con otros primates -se encogió de hombros- Aunque tengo que reconocer que a veces es difícil distinguir cuando habla o no habla en serio. Imagino que en ese sentido tú ya sabes de lo que hablo -dijo ella con una risita, enfundando su pistola con gracia.

-Tu… y Deadpool… -la pregunta murió en su boca al instante en el que se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo un entrometido de mierda. Especialmente, porque no debería de preocuparle siquiera saber nada de la vida sentimental del mercenario.

-Oh, sí. Hace un tiempo. Pero, ya sabes, no funcionó. Tomamos caminos distintos -ella se había unido a diferentes grupos a lo largo del tiempo y Deadpool era… bueno, tenía estándares muy distintos sobre lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal- Es difícil estar a la altura de los amores pasados imposibles -dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

Peter suspiró. Por algún extraño motivo, ninguna de las cosas que Domino acababa de decirle le hacían sentir especialmente bien.

-No sé qué te gustaba de él, de todas formas -dijo con gesto cansado, mientras ambos caminaban por el descampado hacia la salida, siguiendo el mismo camino que había iniciado un animado Deadpool.

Ella se giró a mirarle divertida.

-Oh, ¿en serio? -dijo con un tono irónico que a Peter le hizo sentir un pellizco raro en el estómago- Veamos: chico malo, apariencia misteriosa, antihéroe hasta la médula, lengua mordaz y oscuro pasado. Todo eso con una perfecta y elaborada fachada para convencer al mundo de que no le importa nada cuando no es verdad… -ella le guiñó un ojo a Peter y este sintió cómo enrojecía bajo su máscara de Spiderman- Wade es eso que sabes que es una malísima idea, pero no puedes evitar.

Sí. Definitivamente, Peter podía sentirse identificado con esa reflexión.

-(Final del Flash-Back)-

Decidió por fin levantarse de la cama, cansado de dar vueltas y de seguir atormentándose como una colegiala enamorada.

Mientras se preparaba el desayuno en calzoncillos, Peter no paraba de darle vueltas a los tiros que le había soltado Domino _descaradamente_. Estaba claro que la chica tenía un sexto sentido y se había dado cuenta de las vibraciones que había en el ambiente.

El caso es que, antes de aquel día, Peter no se había planteado que Deadpool hubiera tenido ese tipo de relación con ninguna otra persona. Vanessa, la chica que habían rescatado aquel día y de la que Wade había salido corriendo era la única asociación amorosa que había existido en su cabeza hasta ahora, pero su conversación con Dómino le había cambiado el punto de vista. De alguna manera, había sido un capullo superficial y dado por hecho que, después de que Project X cambiara la vida de Wade para siempre, el mercenario había mantenido a un lado su vida personal.

Sin darse cuenta, la última vez que Peter y Wade se habían visto, había dejado que sus celos estúpidos le hicieran _urgar_ en la vida personal de su amigo. Y habían acabado teniendo _la conversación de las ex_.

Y entonces es cuando se había ido todo a la mierda.

-(Flash-Back)-

-Entonces… ¿Domino es tu ex? -había salido así, de la nada, mientras echaban unas cervezas sentados en el sofá de Peter.

-Lo sé. Difícil de creer, ¿eh? -Wade soltó un bufido-risa irónico- Algo hubo por ahí. La chica tuvo un período de locura transitoria, una cosa llevó a la otra… pero no puedo decir que saliera demasiado bien.

Peter pegó un sorbo a su cerveza. No estaba seguro de estar preparado para esta conversación y, sin embargo, era él quien la había iniciado.

-Pero hay algo distinto -dijo, por fin, captando la atención del mercenario que respondió con un 'hm?'- Me refiero a que… es decir, no me malinterpretes, no he estado con muchas chicas, ¿vale? Pero… bueno, siempre está _La chica_. Esa que intentas olvidar pero no puedes, aunque estés con otras personas -se estaba liando con las palabras y la cerveza no le ayudaba con el nivel de elocuencia- me estoy explicando como el culo, ¿verdad? -dijo enterrando la frente entre las manos.

Wade estuvo en silencio un momento, pero al final respondió.

-No, sé de lo que hablas -el tono de voz era más grave que de costumbre- Bueno, Petey Pie, tú ya sabes cuál era _La chica_ en mi peli. ¿Quién es en la tuya?

Peter no sabía identificar por qué, pero de repente el tono se había vuelto súper serio. Lo cierto es que, desde hacía años, no había hablado sobre Gwen a nadie. El dolor había dejado de ser lacerante dentro del pecho cuando pensaba en ella, pero lo había sustituido un pozo de nostalgia. Respiró hondo, sacando una foto del interior del fondo de su cartera y pasándosela a Wade sin mirarle.

-Gwen -dijo, simplemente. Antes de que Wade pudiera preguntar, Peter decidió ahorrarle el mal trago- Murió. Por mi culpa.

Se hizo el silencio en la habitación. El mercenario observó a la chica en la foto durante unos momentos y luego se la devolvió a Peter.

-Por eso me dijiste tu nombre cuando pasó lo de Vanessa -afirmó, sin preguntar y Peter simplemente asintió, evadiendo mirarle. Escuchó el sonido de algo revolverse a su lado y de repente otra fotografía apareció en su campo de visión.

Delante de él estaban la chica, Vanessa, con el pelo algo más corto y sonreía junto a un chico que la abrazaba también. Peter pasó el dedo por encima del rostro del chico. Lo cierto es que era bastante guapo. ¿Tendría esto que ver con que Wade no quisiera hablar con ella? A lo mejor había rehecho su vida con otro tipo y pensaba que era mejor así.

-¿Quién es? -dijo Peter, voz suave- El chico de la foto.

Wade pareció vacilar un momento.

-El chico de la foto… soy yo -Peter abrió los ojos en shock, como si no pudiera procesar la nueva información y qué hacer con ella- Bueno, era yo. Antes de que pasara todo esto -dijo señalándose a sí mismo como a un todo- Luego vino el festival de las malas decisiones y aquí estoy, buscándole un nuevo rumbo a mi vida -intentó bromear, dada la seriedad del ambiente.

-Vaya -Era todo lo que Peter podía decir. Se había quedado sin palabras.

-Si, lo sé -dijo en tono sarcástico- era todo un partidazo, ¿eh? -dijo dándole un codazo en el costado mientras acercaba la mano para volver a guardar su foto en lugar seguro- de todas formas, es agua pasada. Hace mucho tiempo de eso.

-Y… um… ahora -la lengua se le enredaba por culpa del alcohol y sin embargo, se sentía un poco más desinhibido, más valiente- ¿hay alguien que...? ya sabes -Peter se recriminó mentalmente por su falta de elocuencia.

\- …Hay alguien -Wade tragó saliva y carraspeó, rascándose la barbilla de forma nerviosa- pero nunca va a pasar nada entre nosotros, así que no tiene mucho sentido calentarse la cabeza, Sweetums.

Por algún motivo, esa confesión hizo que a Peter se le acelerase el pulso y el estómago le hiciera cosas raras. Había alguien que a Wade le llamaba la atención. Una vocecilla en su cabeza le decía que podía ser él, pero la descartaba al momento. La posibilidad era demasiado aterradora y decidió pegarle un trago a la botella para alejarla de su mente con más alcohol.

-¿Y a ti?

Peter casi escupió media cerveza encima del sofá al escuchar la pregunta. No sabía por qué, pero su atontado cerebro no se había planteado que lo lógico al preguntarle eso era que esperase el mismo tipo de respuesta en retorno.

Miró de reojo al mercenario. Aparentaba naturalidad, echado en el sofá con la espalda baja y las piernas estiradas en pose perezosa encima de una silla. Sin embargo, podía ver que las manos enguantadas estiraban de forma nerviosa del borde de la sudadera negra, haciendo pequeños remolinos con la tela.

-Er… no lo sé -fue lo más elocuente (y, para qué negarlo, cercano a la realidad) que se le vino a la mente- Creo que hace tanto tiempo de… Gwen -dijo, intentando juntar una neurona con la otra para explicarse bien- que ya no me acuerdo demasiado de cómo iban estas cosas -admitió.

-Hmf -fue la respuesta de Deadpool, que parecía debatirse en su mente con algo y a Peter le parecía poder leerle el pensamiento, aunque no fuera verdad. Era como si pudiera escucharle pensar. O como si quisiera creer con todas sus ganas que sabía en lo que estaba pensando.

-Wade -se sorprendió a sí mismo diciendo en voz alta, mirándole fijamente mientras dejaba su botellín de cerveza en el suelo.

-…¿Sí? -el tono de voz sonaba un poco en guardia, cosa que a Peter le hacía mariposear el estómago de nuevo. Estúpido, _estúpido_ alcohol.

Peter se le acercó despacio, estirando las manos hacia la cara de su amigo y pudo sentir cómo este contenía el aliento.

-¿Por qué no te quitas la máscara? -le puso las manos en la base de la tela, levantándola ligeramente con los dedos.

-Pete-… -la voz sonó alerta, entre la sorpresa y el pánico.

Antes de que un Peter Parker muy borracho pudiera reconocer la advertencia en el tono del otro, la máscara de spandex rojo había salido volando por la habitación del pequeño apartamento.

-(Final del Flash-Back)-

Estúpido, _estúpido_ alcohol. Y más estúpido aún, Peter Benjamin Parker, el más capullo de todos los borrachos.

Al acordarse de ese momento, apoyó la cabeza contra el armario de la cocina, cerrando los ojos y maldiciendo en todas las formas y tonos posibles.

-Estúpido, insensible, _capullo_ anormal -rumió entre dientes, golpeándose repetidas veces contra la puerta del mueble.

Con un gruñido más, cogió su taza de café y se sentó en el sofá, en calzoncillos y sudado y con el pelo hecho un desastre y volvió a pasarse las manos por la cara. La había cagado y no sabía cómo arreglarlo. Había traicionado la confianza de Wade y ahora no había forma de deshacer lo que había hecho.

No podía olvidar aquel rostro. No por las cicatrices, sino por los ojos. La forma en la que le habían mirado. Hubo un momento en el que pensó que iba a pegarle tan fuerte que atravesaría el suelo hasta el primer piso del edificio, pero no. Lo que pasó es que Deadpool se levantó del sofá, se echó la capucha de la sudadera por la cabeza y, sin ni siquiera coger la máscara del suelo, salió corriendo de su piso dando un portazo de los que hacen historia. Había huido como un ratón acorralado y Peter no le culpaba.

Todo esto había pasado el viernes. Era jueves de la semana siguiente y Wade no había dado señales de vida. Sabía que tenía que llamarle, que iba a tener que ser él quien diera el primer paso para arreglar las cosas, pero no tenía ni idea de qué demonios decirle.

Estaba en la ocupada tarea de maldecirse por su estupidez por enésima vez cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

Con el corazón en la mano, Peter se puso en pie y soltó la taza de café tan fuerte sobre la mesa que salpicó por todas partes. Corrió hacia su cuarto a por el pantalón del pijama, parándose un momento delante del espejo a peinarse un poco con los dedos la pinta de gilipollas recién levantado que tenía y tratando de enfundar el culo en el pantalón para estar decente. Respiró hondo por fin y abrió la puerta.

Su primer instinto fue mirar hacia el frente, ligeramente hacia arriba, esperando encontrar la figura alta de Deadpool parada frente a su puerta, encontrando en su lugar una señora con gafas de sol y que no conocía absolutamente de nada.

-Tú, ¿eres Peter Parker?

El por qué aquella señora le conocía y le apuntaba amenazadoramente con un bastón para ciegos, se le escapaba a la comprensión. Pero una cosa sí sabía: si trataba de intimidarle, estaba funcionando.


End file.
